Various types of straps are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an adjustable cargo securing strap including an adjustable first ratchet strap and each of a pair of ratchet strap S hooks attached to each of a first end and a second end, respectively, of the adjustable first ratchet strap. What has been further needed is a hook member attached to an upper surface of one of the pair of ratchet strap S hooks and each of a proximal attachment member and a distal attachment member disposed on each of a proximal end and a distal end, respectively, of a rubberized second strap. Lastly, what has been needed is for a second strap S hook to be disposed through an aperture of the distal attachment member, and for the hook member to be selectively slidably engageable within an aperture of the proximal attachment member. The uniquely structured combination of both the adjustable first ratchet strap and the rubberized second strap allows for the better securement of cargo within a container or trailer.